1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modems and in particular to an improved adaptive equaliser for high data rate bandwidth limited applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adaptive equalisers of the fractionally spaced type have previously been proposed for use in modems of various types--see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,415 to Debus et at. However, a particular problem arises in high speed equalisation, where it is desirable to avoid the use of excessive complexity in components and to avoid undue levels of processing.